


Северный ледовитый

by Prokopyan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс искал его по всему миру, а нашёл в собственной гостиной, пропахшей свежесваренным кофе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Северный ледовитый

_Oh! When the sky comes falling down! For you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Стив ищет Баки месяцы, кажется — годы. Время словно замедлилось, почти остановилось с тех пор, как он упал с хеликериера: минуты текут медленно, словно вода, превратившаяся в кисель.  
Тянутся дни. Он хватается за любую соломинку, а те ломаются прямо в руках: недостоверные источники видят Зимнего Солдата в каждом наёмнике в маске. Словно им невдомёк, что у многих людей есть причины скрывать свои лица. И у многих героев.  
Стив никогда не прятался под громким псевдонимом — патриотичное прозвище придумали режиссёры, размножили производители комиксов. Смутно знакомый костюм и щит теперь смотрят на него с каждой витрины, но хуже всего то, что находится под яркими обложками. Настоящее имя Капитана Америки, объявленное уже после его смерти.  
В новом веке его имя и лицо знает каждый. Дети тычут пальцем на улицах, сравнивают с фотографиями в музеях: «Мама, мама, да это же он!». Матери шикают, отмахиваются и — нет-нет, да и поглядывают в его сторону с удивлением.  
Герои и знаменитости не должны так просто прогуливаться по Нью-Йорку — они должны спасать мир, читать вдохновенные речи с высоких трибун и жать руки президентам. Лёгкую и приятную жизнь оставьте, пожалуйста, обывателям.  
Стив оставляет. Обычную квартиру ему заменяет безликая комната в Башне Старка, семью — Мстители, большинство из которых действительно напоминают детей. Да и с нормальной работой всё как-то не складывается: то чудит Локи, то нападает Ультрон, то лучший друг возвращается к жизни спустя семьдесят лет. И никакой тебе зарплаты, отпуска и выходного пособия.  
Но кое-что не отличает Стива от так называемых «простых людей». Когда их не устраивает работа, они увольняются — Стив уходит тоже. Откладывает в сторону щит и супергеройский костюм, натягивает козырёк бейсболки на самый нос и уезжает.  
Он совершает восемьдесят кругосветных путешествий за день, следуя за любой из наводок. Мексика, Боливия, Уганда, Италия, Россия, Финляндия, — в какой-то момент Стив прекращает запоминать названия стран и городов на билетах. На третий месяц Наташа находит его — ну, надо же! — в Лос-Анджелесе, в одном из фаст-фудов.  
— Тебе бы притормозить, Стив, — произносит она продолжением долгого разговора.  
Он не отвечает — привык уже пропускать разумные доводы мимо ушей. Не может остановиться, оставить единственное, что даёт смысл существованию. Кем будет Тони Старк без костюма? Кем будет Стив Роджерс без Баки?  
— Серьёзно, ты бы себя видел. Мешки под глазами, мятая футболка, двухнедельная щетина — скоро совсем зарастёшь, Барнс тебя и не узнает.  
Наташа не произносит имени, и правильно делает. Фамилия обезличивает, не позволяет сразу сообразить, о ком она говорит и зачем. Стив запоздало хмурится, тянет из трубочки колющую на языке колу.  
— Сделай перерыв, — Наташа всё не унимается. — Хотя бы два дня: выспись нормально, побрейся, съешь что-нибудь кроме этой... этого.  
Стив поднимает на неё усталый, мало что выражающий взгляд:  
— А зачем?  
Он действительно не понимает. Какой смысл выглядеть с иголочки, если ты больше не цирковая обезьянка, одной левой поднимающая четвёрку девиц во фривольных нарядах? Кому это нужно?  
— Ты станешь чувствовать себя лучше, — просто отвечает Наташа. — Это же мечта: после долгого, изнурительного задания, наглотавшись песка и пороху, оказаться под душем, плотно поужинать и поспать в нормальной постели.  
Простые радости. Но разве они — не для обычных людей? Разве героям положено?  
— Моё задание ещё не закончено, — отрезает Стив.  
Наташа вздыхает. По ней не скажешь, но она тоже чертовски устала — от этого вот дурака, которого никак не переубедить и не уговорить. Не доказать, что однажды Баки Барнс придёт сам, а до тех пор бесполезно его искать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает она. — Ведь нет командования, чтобы тебя остановить.  
Нет Баки, который придёт, хлопнет по плечу старину Стива и скажет: «Хватит», — безапелляционно так, и возражать ничего не захочется. А только в душ, поужинать и уснуть сном крепким, насколько это возможно.  
Наташа знает — другим подобное не под силу. Фьюри пытался контролировать Капитана Америку, влиять на Стива Роджерса, а последний просто взял и развалил Щ. И. Т. до основания. И уволился, если это можно так назвать.  
— Послушай, — поднос Стива пустеет, и Наташа знает — это её последний шанс что-то сказать. — Кто, по-твоему, сможет убедить Баки Барнса вернуться: уверенный в собственных силах Капитан или помятый Стив Роджерс, не верящий не то что в его возвращение, но и в самого себя?  
Стив, не говоря ни слова, проходит мимо. Но ей не нужно его слушать — достаточно проследить пару кварталов, чтобы узнать: «Послушался всё-таки». В съёмной квартире на третьем этаже ничем не примечательного здания зажигается свет.  
Работает телевизор. Диктор с новостного канала уныло перечисляет события прошедшего дня, но сидящий по другую сторону экрана его не слушает. Он оборачивается на стук закрывшейся двери, кивает в знак приветствия и в ответ на удивлённое:  
— Баки?  
Стив Роджерс искал его по всему миру, а нашёл в собственной гостиной, пропахшей свежесваренным кофе.

От Баки пахнет теплом и уютом — шампунем, гелем для душа и чёрным перцем, щедро добавленным в яичницу. Он суетится у плиты, на сковородке шипит и скворчит масло: из них двоих именно Баки всегда был силён в готовке. Стив, простой парень из Бруклина, творческой души человек, порой о еде забывал.  
Бывало, он сидел, сгорбившись у дивана: руки в краске, кисточка за ухом, альбом на коленях, — в животе требовательно урчало, затёкшие ноги ныли — Стив не обращал внимания. Всегда появлялся Баки. Толкал плечом, спрашивал: «Ты что, заснул?» — и как-то незаметно подсовывал под нос тарелку. Приготовленный им обед пах так, что Стив просто не мог не обращать внимания.  
Те неприхотливые блюда в их маленькой тёмной квартирке до сих пор были лучшим, что Стив когда-либо ел.  
Сейчас очарование пропало. Баки путается в приправах и пропорциях, железная рука непослушно хватается за нож, за осколки якобы случайно разбитой банки. Стиву приходится сидеть рядом, перехватывать его запястье, осторожно вынимать острую вилку из пальцев и уговаривать:  
— Ничего. Это всё ничего.  
Себя уговаривать — Баки словно не замечает происходящего, смотрит равнодушно не на, а сквозь. Стиву никак не избавиться от сомнения в том, кто же стоит посреди кухни: изменившийся друг или Зимний Солдат, которому некого убивать.  
— Говард Старк.  
Иногда он называет имена. Стив запоминает каждое из них. Вечерами он читает некрологи и поражается разнообразию способов — перерезанное горло, выстрел в голову, избиение, удушение, многочисленные ножевые ранения. Он смотрит на Баки, баюкающего во сне свою мёртвую руку, и спрашивает: «Как ты убьёшь меня?».  
— Джон Кеннеди, — Баки убирает сковородку с горячей конфорки.  
— Что? — до Стива не сразу доходит значение сказанного.  
Баки раскладывает яичницу по тарелкам и произносит — как замечают, что закончился хлеб или молоко, нужно сегодня же сходить в магазин:  
— Я убил Джона Кеннеди. Карабин Каркано М91/38, калибр 6,5 миллиметров. Должен был попасть в голову, но потом вмешался тот парень. Знаешь, он управляет металлом. Пытался прикончить меня моей же пулей. Это было... странно.  
— Страшно? — переспрашивает Стив: ему кажется, не расслышал.  
— Да нет же, — Баки раздражённо мотает головой. — Странно. Я не знал, что бывает такое.  
— Я тоже не знал.  
Они завтракают в тишине. Слышно только, как вилки стучат о края тарелок, ветер колышет занавески, опускаются стаканы на стол. За окном раздаётся звук сирен, но Стив даже не оборачивается в их сторону: впервые ему плевать, проезжает ли скорая, пожарная или полицейская машина. Что бы ни случилось в городе, самое ужасное происходит здесь.

Баки не выходит на улицу. Запирает себя в четырёх стенах, как в тюрьме, и старается не приближаться к окнам, будто по ним ведётся обстрел. Много читает. Возвращаясь с заданий, пробежек, прогулок Стив часто находит книги, которых у него никогда не было: Оруэлл, Цвейг, Достоевский и, неожиданно, «История живописи». Он видит, как Баки пролистывает картинки последней — быстро, будто не находит нужной.  
Но ищет — вновь и вновь, себя ищет. В книгах и фильмах, в живописи и архитектуре — да даже на кухне, откуда не высовывается по вечерам. Кофе у Баки до сих пор получается отменным.  
— Не льсти мне, — отмахивается тот, но Стив видит — улыбается, пускай и одними глазами.  
В такие секунды его так легко перепутать с Баки. Тем самым, настоящим Баки из прошлого, что много смеялся, называл Стива придурком, подкалывал из-за девушек, ревновал к Пегги, прикрывал спину, упал с поезда в белую пропасть.  
Стив мрачнеет, и Баки прячет улыбку тоже. Замыкается, закрывается в себе, горбится, нервно перебирает пакеты с приправами. Орегано, кориандр, кардамон, чёрный перец, какая банальность. Как не похоже на них.  
— Кофе стынет.  
Стив кивает, отпивает из чашки, но напиток уже не кажется таким вкусным. Слишком много сахара, слишком мало соответствующей моменту горечи. Попавшая на дно кружки кофейная крошка неприятно скрипит на зубах.  
— Ты хочешь уйти.  
Баки говорит без эмоций, почти равнодушно. Даже не оборачивается. Стив ловит его отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа и тут же отводит взгляд. Он запретил себе врать, и потому не может произнести и слова в ответ.  
Стив уходит, и этот побег говорит больше любых слов.

Стив прячется. Забивается, закутывается в тугой кокон из вежливых улыбок и фраз. Всё чаще сбегает. Не только из комнаты — дальше. Хватается за миссии как за соломинку, готовый уехать куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть Баки.  
Тот понимающе улыбается. Он по-прежнему знает Стива лучше кого угодно. Предугадывает желания, старается не мозолить глаза, не говорить лишнего. Всё меньше рассказывает о прошлом.  
Иногда Стив невольно задумывается, а знал ли он Баки вообще. Никогда ведь не замечал, как тот расслабляется во время готовки. Не видел мрачной улыбки за напускными шутками. Или не хотел видеть, ведь это стократ проще: сохранять тусклый, но мир, вместо того, чтобы с огоньком лететь в бездну. Последнее всегда было прерогативой Баки.  
Но Баки сейчас не тот. Он не рискует, не озвучивает все мысли, не знакомит Стива с девчонками, не слушает Гудмена, не пытается танцевать степ. Не даёт прикоснуться к себе: вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Стив неосознанно хлопает его по плечу. Отстраняется неизменно. Прячется, как и сам Стив.  
Когда думает, что никого нет рядом, Баки подолгу смотрит в зеркало. Изучает своё отражение, мнёт щёки, пальцами разглаживает морщинки на лбу, неумело пытается улыбнуться. Словно пытается слепить себя прежнего.  
Не выходит, конечно. Ещё никому не удавалось избавиться от прошлого, и Баки не исключение. Война, опыты Зола, смерть, криокамера... Каждый поворот жизни оставил на его лице след: тяжёлый взгляд, кривую усмешку, морщины. Шрамы — не только снаружи, но и внутри, глубокие, непреходящие. Неизлечимые.  
Тишину нарушает звон осыпавшегося стекла. Баки переступает с ноги на ногу — осколки хрустят под ногами, треснувшее зеркало наконец-то показывает правду. Кровь Зимнему Солдату к лицу.  
— Зачем? — Стив не находится, что сказать.  
Так и стоит в дверях. Смотрит на Баки: выступившая на лбу кровь, удивлённый взгляд, шальная улыбка. Тот как будто не верит, что ещё может чувствовать боль. Что ещё может быть человеком.  
— Баки? — окликает Стив вновь.  
Баки не обращает внимания. Кровь стекает со лба на переносицу, капля падает на ресницы — он медленно моргает, стирает, размазывает алое по лицу. Пристально рассматривает пятна на пальцах, как если бы видел впервые.  
И правда, впервые — понимает Стив. Машины для убийств не приучены обращать внимания на собственные ранения, на руки в чужой крови, на боль или страх смерти.  
Баки трясёт. Он смеётся. Больной, странный, страшный, истерический смех толкает Стива ему навстречу. Баки вцепляется в него, как в последнюю надежду.

С того дня они спят в одной постели. Стив уговаривает и себя, и Баки, что это нормально: диван неудобный, на кровати вполне хватит места для двоих, у них разные одеяла. Стив старается не вспоминать о том, что Баки обнимает его во сне.  
Стив вообще старается не помнить. Тридцатые-сороковые — в особенности. То было слишком счастливое время, чтобы сравнивать его с настоящим. То были другие люди: бруклинские предприимчивые мальчишки, а не солдаты и капитаны. Их давно уже нет.  
— Ты не рисуешь, — замечает как-то раз Баки.  
Стив глядит на него удивлённо: надо же, вспомнил.  
— Ну, да, — кивает. — Пальцы уже не те.  
Раньше были тонкие, артистичные. Карандаш ложился в них, как влитой, легко скользил по бумаге. Сейчас кажется: сожми посильнее — сломаешь.  
Баки, видимо, думает так же. Поэтому вместо карандашей он приносит кисти, краски, мольберт. И дурацкую непроливайку с жёлтой крышкой.  
— Плохая идея, — говорит Стив, но берёт в руки толстую беличью кисть.  
Он не отходит от холста весь день. Баки не вмешивается, ходит где-то поблизости. Стив смутно слышит грохот посуды на кухне, шум воды, работающий телевизор. Каналы сменяются быстро, звуки сливаются в неразличимый гул на грани сознания. Желтоватая холстина наполняется цветом.  
Сначала — чёрный. Цвет Зимнего Солдата, войны, безлунных ночей перед атакой. Нервные, неровные мазки заполняют фон, перед глазами рисуется бездна. Стиву чудится, что он падает в темноту. Из прошлого доносится гром взрывающихся снарядов, яркие вспышки, тяжёлый стук, с каким тела падают в склизкую грязь.  
Морок появляется и уходит в мгновение ока. Стив моргает, не может понять, что изменилось. Чернота перед глазами нарушается короткими белыми всполохами тонкой кисти. По телевизору крутят репортаж с джазового фестиваля. Бессмертный Бенни Гудмен, донимавший Стива в двадцатом веке, не оставляет и в двадцать первом.  
Силуэт Баки Барнса на тёмном фоне становится чётче.  
И, как в старые времена, Стив не успевает дорисовать. Сбивает запах: гренки и кофе. Баки стоит в дверях комнаты, плечом опершись о косяк, и буднично интересуется:  
— Две ложки сахара, я не путаю?  
Тогда-то до Стива и доходит, что тот всё помнит. И уже давно.

— Началось с мелочей. Потёртый ковёр в нашей квартире. Твои рисунки. Летающий автомобиль Старка. Зима в окопах. Ты был меньше. Похороны твоей матери. Музыка. Я учил тебя танцевать. Ты спас мне жизнь.  
Они сидят на кухне. Баки перечисляет воспоминания. На первый взгляд — равнодушно, но Стив видит, как он нервно сжимает тёплые бока кружки. За последние пятнадцать минут Баки не сделал ни одного глотка.  
— Информации не хватало, и я решился пойти в музей. Долго стоял перед вывеской, не осмеливаясь войти. Торчал там, как дурак, и думал, что теперь тобой можно гордиться. Целая выставка в Смитсоне — вот это мой Стиви!  
Он неловко улыбается, прячет взгляд. Говорит куда-то в стол:  
— Было бы лучше, если бы они выставили твои рисунки, а не всю жизнь.  
— Самого главного там нет, — замечает Стив.  
Действительно, нет. Капитан Америка всегда был лишь малой частью Стива Роджерса и уж точно не самой значительной. Важнее было другое. Пошловатые шутки Дугана, насвистывающий что-то под нос Джонс, Дернир, Фолсворт, Монтгомери, Морита... — люди, а не лица со старых фотографий, не строчки из хроник. И Баки Барнс — живой. Прямо сейчас.  
Страшно подумать: сколько лет прошло, а они всё ещё здесь. Ровесники музейных экспонатов — живут, смеются, вспоминают мировую войну. Заново учатся быть счастливыми.  
Пока получается. Кофе сладкий, гренки корочкой хрустят на зубах, Баки хохочет, запрокидывая голову назад. Взгляда не оторвать. Кончики пальцев зудят от желания прикоснуться.  
— Раньше ты был смелее, — Баки подходит сам.  
Стив сидит, боясь сдвинуться с места. Кажется, пошевельнёшься — и морок спадёт, развеется. Он старается лишний раз не дышать, когда Баки одним плавным движением садится на пол перед ним.  
И целует пальцы. Тычется носом в ладонь, как собака. Стив путается пальцами в его волосах, скользит рукой дальше, забирается под ворот футболки. Баки вздрагивает: Стив весь ледяной. Словно только что достали из снега.  
Баки вытаскивает его. Из одежды, из чувства вины, из кокона бедовых мыслей. Из комнаты — тянет за собой в спальню, натыкается спиной на стены и косяки. Каждый раз — останавливается, целует, и губы у него точь-в-точь как в прошлом. Горячие, жадные, требовательные. Не оторваться.  
На кровать они уже падают. Матрас жалобно, натужно скрипит пружинами. Стиву плевать: он слышит только тяжёлое, загнанное дыхание Баки. И смех. Неуместный, дурацкий, безумно счастливый — Баки улыбается от уха до уха, льнёт, прижимается к Стиву, трётся всем телом.  
После семидесяти лет целомудрия невозможно терпеть.  
Стив чертыхается, путаясь в пуговицах джинсов. Молнию заедает. Баки стонет, выгибается, когда он неосторожно проезжается по члену ладонью. Кончить можно только от этого.  
Но ведь есть ещё и другое. Баки целуется, как сумасшедший, куда только доберётся. Губы, висок, плечо, ключицы. Тёплыми ладонями оглаживает бока, будто пытается убедиться, что Стив настоящий.  
— Всё ещё здесь, — откликается тот на прикосновения.  
Молния на чужих джинсах, наконец, поддаётся.

Стив просыпается. Он глядит в потолок, расчерченный лучами полуденного уже солнца, и чувствует себя выспавшимся — впервые за последние годы. Двигаться тяжело. Тело сковало сонной, блаженной негой, но Стив всё же заставляет себя повернуть голову. Баки сидит рядом.  
Читает. На прикроватной тумбочке стоит полупустая кружка, тарелка вся в крошках. Баки улыбается одними глазами, кивает Стиву. Не произносит и слова — страшно разрушить хрупкий, едва установившийся мир.  
Говорит Стив. На языке вертится множество фраз, глупых и не совсем. Он озвучивает только одну:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — Баки откликается сразу же.  
Будто только того и ждал.


End file.
